


Early Morning Shenanigans

by Maniacalfreak



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Misunderstandings, Older Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Post-World of Ruin, Talcott is a Glaive because that boy deserves to be recognized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: Noctis was once again late for a meeting and Prompto was nowhere to be found. So of course, it was perfectly logical to come to the conclusion that Prompto was once again distracting their King from his duties.What Ignis didn't expect was to hear the noises that were coming from Noctis' room.Very interesting noises.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Early Morning Shenanigans

Ignis sighed under his breath as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and glanced down at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time. Noctis wasn’t answering any of his messages and it was quarter past two which meant that Noctis was that much closer to being past “fashionably late” and edging more into the territory of “Code Red: The King has gone AWOL.”

It was unlike Noctis to not answer his messages.

But let’s not panic, shall we?

“Is there a problem, Ignis?” One of the councilmen asks, addressing him with an eyebrow raised in question when it seems clear that their King was not going to make an appearance. “Is our King unwell?”

Ignis straightens in his chair, returning his full attention to the men and women gathered in the room that made up their reformed City Council.

“Forgive me, ladies and gentlemen, there seems to have been an unforeseen turn of events that I must see to.” Ignis addressed the room in a smooth tone that belied the concern he was actually feeling. “Rest assured, the King is well and there is nothing to worry about. Let us reschedule this meeting and reconvene at a time that is convenient for everyone. You all have my sincerest apology for wasting your valuable time.”

Ignis’s gaze slid over to Gladio standing guard by the entrance and with an almost imperceptible nod, the Shield slipped out of the room, already barking orders into his comms to locate their wayward King.

After a chorus of relieved comments and a harried discussion, everyone agreed to readjourn in an hour. Ignis graciously thanked them once more for their time and understanding and gracefully left the room, forcing himself to walk in a calm and dignified matter instead of rushing out of the room like there _was_ something wrong.

“Have you found Noctis’ location?” Ignis asked briskly when he caught up to Gladio down the hall, the Shield’s lips carved into a frown and a look of annoyance clear as day on his face.

“Noct’s fine, he’s just playing hooky again,” Gladio grunted, already leading the way towards the back of the citadel that housed the Royal Suites. The only place that was more heavily guarded than the Throne Room.

“Talcott radioed in and he tells me that Noct hasn’t left his rooms since breakfast. And you wanna hear the real kicker? I spoke with Cor and it seems like Prompto was real excited leaving training this morning, and Talcott confirmed Blondie is with Noct. I bet you a thousand Gil that those two are playing fucking videogames right now.”

Ignis shook his head with an exasperated sigh. Of course, Prompto would be involved. Those two were practically inseparable. Ever since Noctis defeated Ardyn they have been practically joined at the hip. He should have known.

Noctis was once again late for a meeting and Prompto was nowhere to be found. So of course, it was perfectly logical to come to the conclusion that Prompto was once again distracting their King from his duties.

Ignis wishes he could say he was surprised, but he really wasn’t. He doesn’t think anything could surprise him at this point, and here he was being paranoid that something had happened to Noct. Hold habits really do die hard.

Sadly, it was a common occurrence.

It was no secret that Noctis hated politics, and while Noctis no longer shirked his duties like he did in his younger days, Noctis still relied heavily on his opinion, not that Noctis needed a second voice. What Noctis has accomplished over the past two years was nothing short of astounding. And while Ignis understood that most of Noctis’ youth has been stolen from him, he was King now and he has obligation to his people.

Not that it hasn’t stopped Ignis from making sure Noctis had time to spend with his best friend – or whatever else he desired to do. He just wanted to see his King happy and smile again without the burden of the world on his shoulders. If Ignis could help lighten that load even a tiny bit, he would not hesitate to do it.

“When are those two _not_ getting up to their usual shenanigans is the real question.” Ignis pointed out wryly.

When they reached the King’s suite, Talcott was standing guard in front of the large doors looking extremely uncomfortable as he shifted away from his post to permit them access. The young hunter-turned-Glaive looked entirely too relieved to be dismissed from duty, his face a startling shade of red as he thanked them both for arriving so quickly before Talcott practically fled down the corridor.

Ignis frowned as he stared after Talcott’s retreating back, confused at Talcott’s strange behavior - that was until his attention was pulled towards the closed door and the commotion going on inside.

“Fuck, Noct,” They heard Prompto whine from behind the closed door. “It won’t fit. It’s too big.”

Ignis’s froze, his eyebrows rising into his hairline in shock as he turned his head to look at Gladio who shared a similar look of surprise on his face as they heard the noises coming from Noctis’ room.

Very interesting noises.

Ignis was suddenly torn between rushing in and seeing what was going on and staying exactly where he was as though Shiva herself had frozen him in place.

“Stay still! It’s going in. It’s not my fault your hole is so small.”

Ignis felt his face burn as he fumbled with his phone for an excuse to have something to do with his hands. 

Surely, they weren’t doing what it sounded like, were they…?”

Gladio made a strangled sound beside him. “Holy shit, are they fucking?”

“Gladio!” Ignis hissed, refraining from smacking Gladio’s arm like an embarrassed schoolboy blushing overhearing some crude words. He wasn’t a prude, thank you very much.

“Fuck, Noct, that hurts! Nngh.”

“Well, what did you expect, Prom? Of course, it’s gonna hurt at first.”

“Well, aargh, no, but last time it didn’t hurt this much.”

“Yeah, well, last time this hole of yours was bigger. Now, stop squirming so I can do this.”

A large, smug grin spread across Gladio’s face. “You do realize, Iggy, that we are standing outside of Noctis’ room listening to him and Prompto get their rocks off like a pair of perverted voyeurs, right?”

Ignis groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as an embarrassed flush crept up his neck at Gladio’s words and chose to say nothing. He had no witty comeback to refute his remark because that’s exactly what they were doing, weren't they?

“Noct! Noct, it’s too big.”

“Astrals, Prom, stop whining. It wasn’t too big for you last time.”

“Well, yeah, but that was like, what? Ten years ago?”

Ignis and Gladio both felt their jaws simultaneously drop in astonishment at what they were hearing.

“Oh my god, this is too good.” Gladio chuckled, grinning ear to ear as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Now we know why Noct was never interested in girls. He was too busy banging Blondie this whole time.”

Ignis shook his head as he straightened his spine, his lips pursed into a thin line as a determined expression settled over his face. “I am positive this is all just a great big misunderstanding, Gladiolus.”

“Fine, just do it already, Noct!”

“Wait, it isn’t that easy, Prom.”

“I’m ready!” Prompto whined loudly. “I’m prepared for it and everything! So just do it.”

“Okay, okay, I’m gonna push it in now. Take a deep breath for me. On three okay? One, two, three!”

“Nnngh!”

Gladio raised an eyebrow, motioning towards the closed doors. “Does that sound like we’re misunderstanding the situation to you?”

Ignis’s eyes widened even further if that was even possible, a furious blush on his cheeks as his mouth opened but no words came out.

“Okay,” Ignis croaked, clearing his throat as he tried to put on an air of indifference. It wasn’t like two of his best friends were on the other side of the door having sex, right? “This is getting ridiculous. I have already rescheduled the council meeting; I refuse to cancel it altogether. I’m going in.”

Gladio gave a low whistle. “Well, I’m waiting out here. I do not need Noctis pissed at me for cockblocking him and dragging him into a meeting with blue balls. That’s just cruel, Igs.”

“They shouldn’t have started this in the first place when they are both well aware of Noctis’ schedule.” Ignis sniffed. “They can resume their…. activities later.”

“It’s your funeral.” Gladio shrugged.

Ignis turned towards the door, his hand reaching for the doorknob as he took a moment to take a steadying breath, preparing himself to see Noctis and Prompto in a very compromising position. 

With a loud exhale, Ignis opened the door.

What Ignis didn’t expect to see, was Noctis and Prompto both seated on the floor, fully dressed, with Prompto’s eyes closed and face pinched in discomfort, with Noctis looking intently at his ear.

Noctis and Prompto both turned towards the door when they heard it open.

“Heya, Iggy.” Prompto grinned up at him sheepishly, raising a hand in greeting. “I can totally explain.”

“What’s wrong, Specs?” Noctis asks immediately, seeing he flustered look on Ignis’s face.

“What is God’s name are you two doing?” Ignis demanded, staring incredulously at the two grown men seated on the floor with an arrangement of needles, earrings, gauges, plugs, and cleaning supplies carelessly strewn about them on the floor.

And is that a potion he sees on the floor beside Prompto?

Prompto continued to grin as though nothing was wrong and Ignis wasn’t having a mental breakdown.

“Noct was putting my earring back in for me. It’s hard to pierce your own ear you know.” Prompto laughed, and he turned his head to the side to show off the black earring that now adorned his ear. “I missed having my piercings so I went shopping for some new ones, and look at these beauties! Cha-ching!”

“Oh my god.” Ignis groaned, covering his eyes with a gloved-hand in mortification. “I thought… never mind. It’s not important.”

“Well, now I’m curious, Specs. What did you think was going on when you burst into my room like that?” Noctis smirked, looking up at Ignis with clear amusement sparkling in his blue eyes.

Ignis huffed, resting his hands on his hips as he regarded the two…children on the floor. “What I think is that you are late for an important meeting that I have already had to reschedule. You have forty-five minutes to finish up here and be in that council room or so help me I will have Prompto training the new recruits from dawn to dusk and I _will_ not hesitate to give you more work to do.”

Prompto and Noctis both winced at Ignis sharp tone as he closed the door behind his retreating form, his parting words a viable threat if they have ever heard one.

“Umm, Noct? Do you think he thought we were, you know?” Prompto asked, looking at Noct.

“Yeah, I think he did,” Noctis smirked, chuckling as he tugged Prompto into his lap. “You were making sounds like were having sex.”

“Oh my god.” Prompto whined, burrowing his face into Noctis’ collarbone. “I’m never gonna be able to look Iggy in the face again. It’s your fault for saying all that shit, man. You made it sexual.”

Noctis’ smirk grew into a large grin, looking every bit like the cat who got the cream. “Is that your way of telling me it was turning you on?”

Prompto lifted his head and bit his lip as he looked back at the door as if afraid Ignis would come bursting in at any moment.

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure we scared him off,” Noctis mumbled, trailing a path of open-mouthed kisses up Prompto’s neck until he reached his ear. “He said we have forty-five minutes. I can think of several things I can do within that time to have you writhing and moaning in my lap. What do you say, Prom?”

Prompto moaned, tilting his head back when Noctis sucked a mark into the skin right behind his ear.

“Okay, okay.” Prompto agreed breathlessly. “But what if he comes back?”

Noctis pulled away to look at Prompto with eyes that were already dark with lust, his pupils blown wide.

“Don’t worry about it. If Iggy hears anything, he’ll just think I’m piercing your other ear or cleaning it with alcohol.” Noctis slid his hands under Prompto’s regulated glaive shirt as he pressed a kiss to Prompto’s neck. “Right now, I just wanna show you how damn sexy you look with that new piercing.” Noctis purred.

Prompto groaned, squirming in Noctis lap as he wrapped his arms around Noctis’ neck. “Okay, yeah, show me.”

Noctis hid his grin of victory in Prompto’s neck as he hummed, a thought suddenly occurring to him that made him chuckle.

“Thank god no one heard you last night, Prom.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started off so serious but then it took a snort of cocaine and became a crackfic. XD  
> And yes, I made Talcott a Glaive in here because that boy deserves it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the boys getting up to their usual shenanigans. Kudos and comments are loved! <3


End file.
